


Trois Milles Joies

by cerie



Series: M is for Masochist [2]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s happy with MacKenzie, God, amazingly so, but knowing that she’d needed to go to Brian for things he couldn’t provide before has him a little on edge. What’s going to keep her from doing it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trois Milles Joies

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit D/s and BDSM with light bondage and mild humiliation.

“Sometimes I just get these...urges,” Will says, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Habib is scribbling on something which is bullshit since Will knows he records his sessions but maybe it’s just so he has something to do. Ever since he and Mac got back together, Will has carried himself to therapy every week like a dutiful little soldier but he’s not sure that it’s helping. He’s happy with MacKenzie, God, amazingly so, but knowing that she’d needed to go to Brian for things he couldn’t provide before has him a little on edge. What’s going to keep her from doing it again?

“Urges. With MacKenzie?” Will nods. This is not exactly the territory he wants to be in right now but he guesses the point of therapy is to be a little uncomfortable. Still. He fucking hates it. This is why he quit going to begin with. “Yeah, with MacKenzie. She told me her ex used to be into kinky BDSM shit and she needs it and that’s why she went back to him. We...it happened with us once, she seemed really into it and I couldn’t handle it. So we haven’t again. Now we’re engaged and I don’t know what to fucking do to keep my fiancee from leaving me. There. You happy?”

Habib makes a few more notes and then looks up, folding his hands on the desk. “I’m gathering that given your discomfort with the scene you had with MacKenzie, you were triggered by your own abuse history. It made you uncomfortable to hurt MacKenzie, right? It made you think about things in your past that you try to forget?” Goddamn. He guesses this is why Habib is a shrink but he still doesn’t like someone who doesn’t know him that well knowing so much shit about him. Will nods. 

“Yeah, weirdly enough I don’t really get off on beating the shit out of the woman I love and I’m only doing it so that she won’t leave me.” Habib has a mild look on his face and Will wonders what that means. God, he hates therapy. He’s never hated therapy more than this moment with Habib sitting over there just waiting for him to vomit forth wisdom about his damaged psyche and the sad thing is that he’s going to do it. He’s absolutely going to do it because who the fuck is he going to talk to about this shit?

“Except the part where it turned me on. MacKenzie is...she makes it really easy to want to push her down and use her and I am not that kind of guy. I’m a good guy. I’ve always been a good guy and a good boyfriend and I’m good to women and I shouldn’t be getting off on this.” 

Habib taps his fingers on the edge of the desk and shakes his head. “Good is a loaded word, Will, and assigning values of good and bad to sex never really ends well. If it’s something that’s safe, sane and consensual for both you and MacKenzie, if it’s something that makes you feel good and not feel anxious, I would recommend pursuing it. Talk to MacKenzie about how you feel. She’s more experienced in this scene than you are and she may have some insight about how to handle it and how to compromise so you both feel comfortable. But I can assure you that MacKenzie wouldn’t be asking for this if she didn’t want this and that in and of itself makes it much different than your father. You need to communicate with MacKenzie.”

Fine. He guesses he will.

***

Will goes back to his office after therapy and locks the door. Eventually someone is going to come looking for him but for now, he’s going to take some time to decompress and deal with what came up today. He intends to research for the show tonight but instead he ends up clicking through BDSM sites, looking at women strapped onto St. Andrew’s Crosses and with gags in their mouths. It doesn’t do a lot for him. The only thing he’s ever wanted is to hear MacKenzie scream because she feels so fucking good. Gags aren’t going to do a damn thing for him. He reads through a few things and comes across some books. He can get them on Kindle, so he does, because he’s not fucking going into a bookstore and buying them.

Apparently it’s perfectly okay for him to want to tie MacKenzie up and make her squeal. It’s okay to make her beg and to want to come on her face and wind his hands deep in her hair while he’s fucking her throat. It’s also okay that he’s not into caning her or whipping her or getting her off in front of anyone else. Actually, that pushes his buttons more than anything because MacKenzie is _his_ and he’s possessive of her in a way he’s never been possessive of anyone else. He pages through a little more of the book and startles when he hears someone knocking at his door. Fuck. MacKenzie.

He crosses the room and unlocks the door, letting her in. He immediately closes it again and tries to act like she hasn’t caught him with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. MacKenzie gives him a quizzical look and he guesses his attempts to act calm are failing miserably. He can’t look her in the eyes because she’ll know he was up to something but trying to find a place he can look has him scrambling. Finally, he settles on her left hand, sees the ring sparkling there. It comforts him in a way that nothing else really ever has. She chose _him_. She’s in it for the long haul.

“How did it go with Habib?” she asks, pointed as ever. It’s typical Mac. She’s nosy by nature and it makes her an amazing journalist. Will watches as she sits down in the chair opposite his desk, crossing her long legs and letting one spiked heel dangle from the delicate arch of her foot. He imagines her in his bed, tied spread eagle, and how she’d whimper and squirm if he kissed along that arch. She’s so sensitive. Fuck. Focus, McAvoy.

“It went. Apparently it’s not pathological for me to be into getting you off like that,” he mumbles, embarrassed about talking about his therapy. She’s going to be his wife and he can’t even talk about sex with her? It’s a serious problem. MacKenzie leans forward a little bit and he catches a hint of her perfume, something spicy and expensive and so utterly her. There’s no mistaking her for anyone else.

“Well, thank God for that. I’m guessing he told you to talk to me about it, didn’t he?” Will nods. MacKenzie’s being patient with him, which is good, because the only way he’s going to do this is to ease into it slowly and with lots of time to evaluate how he can do it without thinking about the fact that men aren’t supposed to hurt women. MacKenzie gives him a soft little smile and leans forward, filling his world with the sight and scent of her.

“Well, honey, we’ll talk after the show tonight but I just want to tell you that I’m glad you’re willing to talk to us about it. I’m really glad.” 

He thinks the embarrassment is worth it when she looks at him like that.

***

They get to the end of the broadcast and in the car on the way home, MacKenzie reaches over and twines her fingers in his. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. “No matter what, I’m with you. I’m with _you_ , Billy, no matter what. We can do this. There’s nothing in this world that can’t be done by me and you.”

God, he loves her. He thinks he’s always loved her, even when he hated her. He’s not big on the idea of soulmates but he can’t help but think that MacKenzie is his if such a thing exists. They head upstairs and settle on the couch and MacKenzie invades every inch of his personal space. It’s comforting. There’s nothing better in this world than knowing MacKenzie is with him in this every step of the way. 

“I did some research. I’m not going to hurt you, MacKenzie, I’m not, but...I get off on it. It bothers me because my father used to hit us and I don’t know for sure but he might have forced my mother and I’m not...that’s not the kind of man I am. I love you, MacKenzie, I don’t want to take from you what you don’t want to give. I’m not going to ever hurt you.” MacKenzie shifts so her head is pressed against his chest, her ear just above his heart. He slides his fingers through her hair and waits on her to speak. 

“I don’t like pain anyway. Some people do but I’ve never been a pain slut. I’d like...I’m always in control of everything. I’d like to have that taken away for a little while and god, I love being humiliated. I want you to put me on my knees and fuck my mouth and come on my face. Do you remember that Versace gown I wore at New Years? The one without a back? I want you to come all over me when I’m wearing it. God. But in the end, I’m with you. I love you so much, Will. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

She straightens a little and sits up. “So my safeword is Brooklyn. You hear it, you stop. But I can guarantee you’re not going to push me too far tonight because I trust you implicitly and there...I don’t think you can push at my edges. Maybe someday but not tonight.” MacKenzie stands up and offers him her hand. He takes it and stands, following her back into his bedroom. Something changes once they cross the threshold and MacKenzie tips her head down, shining hair obscuring her face. 

“How can I serve you, Mr. McAvoy?” Okay. It’s a little out of his normal experience with MacKenzie but he can roll with it, especially since he promised her that he’d try this. “Strip. Leave on the panties and stockings but lose the bra. Leave your shoes on too.” MacKenzie nods and strips carefully, laying her clothes on a chair near the bed. That done, she kneels down before him and looks up. Goddamn, she’s beautiful. Her lips are deep and berry colored and her nipples are hard in the cold of his bedroom. When she breathes in, her breasts jiggle enticingly and he’s so fucking lost. She has her hands behind her back and is silent; he’s never known MacKenzie to ever be quiet but he guesses she’s waiting on instructions. Oh. Right. That’s his job.

“Suck my cock, MacKenzie.” It sounds harsh in the quiet and he wonders if he’s gone too far but MacKenzie merely looks up at him with an enigmatic little smile on her lips. “May I use my hands?” He thinks that should be obvious but he nods. “Yeah. You can use anything you need as long as you make me feel good. I’ll tell you when to stop.” The more he speaks, the more he gets used to it and MacKenzie flushes a little as she reaches for him. Her fingers fumble against his waistband and push down his pants and boxers before she’s sliding that gorgeous mouth against his cock. Jesus. She’s always been good at this. 

MacKenzie is keeping it shallow. Will winds his hand in her hair and pulls a little, then pushes. He gets no resistance from MacKenzie and then he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Okay. She likes this. She’s okay with this. “Take me deep, MacKenzie. Suck my fucking cock.” Will rocks his hips against her and her throat relaxes. Oh God. He’s fucking her throat now and MacKenzie is as into it as she’s ever been into anything. It’s hot. It’s depraved and dirty and it is hot as fuck. He feels like his heart’s in his stomach and his knees are a little weak so he pulls her off. 

“Too good. Get up on the bed for me.” MacKenzie scrambles and gets on the bed; he can see a damp patch in her sapphire silk panties and he knows this is working for her. God. That’s the biggest turn-on of all. He reaches down and pulls his belt from his pants before stripping the rest of the way and motions for her hands. “I don’t really have a way to tie you up right now, not the way I like, so I’m going to have to be creative. Hands up.” MacKenzie arches her arms over her head and he binds her wrists together with his belt, cinching it tight. MacKenzie tests the bond a little and doesn’t pop free. Good. He pushes her further back on the bed and tugs off those panties before spreading her thighs wide, wider than he normally ever would. He leans down and bites her inner thigh and she yelps a little, arching up into his touch. Will looks up and grins at her. 

“Good girl. Do you think I can make you do that again? I bet I can.” He bites her a few more times, leaving dark marks in a way he never would anywhere else. He trails his fingers against her wet cunt and MacKenzie sighs, clearly turned on. MacKenzie’s arousal is the world’s best aphrodisiac for him and he slides his fingers into her cunt, crooking them while working his thumb over her clit in slow, lazy circles. Judging by her reaction, she’s close and he pulls his fingers away, getting a sad little sigh from her. He slides them lower and further back, pressing the tip of one finger into her ass and making her squeal again, louder this time. Oh. So she _likes_ that.

Will slides between her thighs and uses his mouth now, tempting and teasing and not fucking around anymore. He works that hand between them again and presses against her ass while he sucks at her clit. He presses in a little further, just to his first knuckle, and barely uses the edge of his teeth against her. The response is instantaneous. She bucks her hips and screams, toes curling into the bed and hands clenching and moving in a vain attempt to break free from her bond. Goddamn. 

He pulls his hand free and circles her ankles with both hands, spreading her wide. MacKenzie is small-boned for how tall she is and his long fingers easily encircle her ankles. He slides them down and cups her hips before sliding home with his cock, tipping her hips up so he hits her deeper than usual. He has a lot of stamina and it’s a damn good thing because she’d gotten him so close with that blowjob that he’d almost come all over her and ruined the rest of the night. “Scream for me, MacKenzie. Tell me what you want so I can give it to you.”

MacKenzie chokes out a broken sob, equal parts gasp and moan, and begs him to turn her over, to fuck her while her ass is in the air and she’s exposed and humiliated to the extreme. He turns her so she has to look out his wide windows and see the expanse of the city below, so she has to feel like she’s on display for everyone. She isn’t, he wouldn’t share her, but he likes the illusion of it. 

He rocks into her, hard and fast, and when he’s about to come he pulls out and comes across her back, lets it spray against smooth, soft skin and into her hair. MacKenzie is sobbing louder now, actual tears and heaving shakes, and Will reaches over to undo the belt and fold her into his arms. His research told him that this part is important too, the after, and he has no problem murmuring sweet things against her scalp and petting and stroking her until she calms down. MacKenzie turns in his arms and he thinks she’s never looked more beautiful with tear tracks down her reddened cheeks. 

He thinks he’s beginning to understand, especially when she tells him that she loves him more than anyone she’s ever been with.

***

“Were you able to communicate with MacKenzie about your needs? Your desires?” Habib is looking non-threatening again but Will knows it’s an act. Habib is anything but casual and non-threatening and he always pushes him to reveal more than he ever intends to. This time, though, there’s MacKenzie’s privacy to be concerned with so Will just nods.

“Yeah. We talked. We’re in it for the long haul.”


End file.
